


Sam Knows

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean finds out over breakfast that he and Cas haven't been as secretive as they thought.





	

Dean woke up to an empty bed. He reached for Cas but found only covers. He sat up, wondering where Cas went. Maybe he snuck out to avoid Sam finding him in Dean’s bed.

 

Dean got up and pulled on some sleep pants and opened his door. He smelled bacon. He figured Sam was up and fixing breakfast. He went to the kitchen to get his share before it was all gone.

 

When he got to the entrance to the kitchen, he was shocked to see Cas there, standing in front of the stove, frying bacon. There were eggs and pancake mix on the counter beside him. Dean walked up behind him and put his arms around the angel’s waist.

 

Cas turned his head and smiled at Dean. Dean gave him a peck on the lips.

 

“What ‘cha doin’?” Dean smiled at Cas.

 

“I’m fixing breakfast. I want to contribute around here, and I thought this was a good way to begin.” Cas’ brow was furrowed.

 

Dean grinned. “Oh, I think you contribute quite a bit…”

 

Cas grinned. “I don’t think having sex with you exactly counts, Dean. Sam doesn’t get any benefit from it.”

 

Cas turned back to the bacon and began to take the strips out and put them on a paper towel.

 

Dean sighed and sat down. He thought about Sam and whether or not it was time to tell him about him and Cas. They had finally worked out how they felt about one another about two months ago and had been sleeping together ever since. 

 

Dean smiled. ‘Sleeping together’ was only a small part of what they did in bed.

 

Sam came in just then and looked at Cas, then at Dean.

 

“Cas is fixing breakfast?”

 

Dean looked at Cas. “Yeah, he is. He says he wants to contribute more around here.”

 

Sam got himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Dean.

 

“He already contributes to you being a lot happier and calmer.”

 

Dean looked at Sam questioningly. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Sam grinned. “Well, since the two of you finally admitted that you’re in love and started to have sex, you’ve been a lot happier. And he really calmed you down.”

 

Dean’s mouth fell open and he sputtered, “Ho… How long have you known?”

 

Sam grinned at Dean. “Oh just about since it happened. I could tell the difference right away. And by the way, you’re not as good at hiding the little touches and kisses as you think you are. Plus, you two are really loud when you have sex.”

 

Dean blushed. Just then Cas came with breakfast for everyone. He sat a plate in front of both of them and had one for himself,

 

Cas looked from Dean to Sam and looked confused. 

 

“What are you two talking about? Dean looks embarrassed.”

 

Dean smiled at Cas. “Well, it seems that Sam knows about us.”

 

Cas smiled at Sam. “So we don’t have to sneak around anymore?”

 

Sam said, “Nope. You never did.”

 

Cas grinned. “Dean, can we fuck again after breakfast?”

 

Dean choked on his eggs and Sam laughed so hard he got red in the face.

 

When Dean got control again, he just said, “Uh, sure angel. Meet you in our bedroom in fifteen.”

 


End file.
